gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dreams Come True
Dreams Come True is the thirteenth and final episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and twenty first episode overall. It aired on March 20, 2015 as the second part of the two-part series finale. It is written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. This episode is directed by Brad Buecker. All of Will’s hard work and dedication to the Glee Club and to fostering the talents and dreams of his students pays off in a major way, and everyone shares in the feeling of joy that permeates the school as teachers and students reflect on their shared journey. Old rifts and wounds are healed and new sights are set on a promising future. Everyone seems to be ending up exactly as expected and right where they belong, along with more than a few unexpected surprises. Plot In the present time, Will is seen getting ready while having flashbacks of his own Nationals when he was in the glee club, remembering his director, Lillian Adler’s, words about how glee club is something special as he finishes. Kurt walks in to the dressing room saying "It's time", Rachel helping Will out, Blaine also getting ready. Will puts on his jacket while confessing that he's never felt more nervous before, and they all walk out, Rachel asking if he’s ready. He replies he is. As they walk from their building to the main building (where the competition is held), a voiceover of the host announces the top 3 show-choir schools of that year out of the 20 that participated in the competition, one of them being the New Directions (as well as the Harmony Busters and The Soparonogasms). When they reach the building, they walk inside and Will heads to his team while the rest of them stand on the side of the stage. The host announces that in 3rd spot was The Harmony Busters, as Jane and Mason hold hands. Everyone on (and on the sides) of the stage look tense as the host begins to announce the winner. He reveals that it is the New Directions. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine rejoice, coming on stage to the New Directions and Will congratulating each other, jumping up and down. They hold up their trophy high. In the choir room’s office some time after the victory, Superintendent Harris talks to a stunned Will about how the district school board has decided to turn McKinley into an arts school. Will, surprised, listens to Harris about how they’ll be standing in a new room in the oncoming months because of him. He explains that the school districts around the country have been getting low budgets, cutting of the arts as they believed it would help, thinking it was not important so that more plausible subjects would be taught. Continuing, he states that the scores did not go up, some going down. But with his attitude of refusing to quit the program, Harris went to the school board to talk about it, and the board agreed with him. Will, shocked, says it's incredible news, and volunteers to help. The superintendent states that he’s running the school, making him principal. He congratulates him by shaking his hand, then leaves. Three months later, Emma and Will are preparing their lunches for each other, talking about how he’s the new principal. Will believes that he’s not up to that standard, and that she’ll have to go have lunch with him everyday, hugging her. She jokingly protests that she can’t, because he needs to make everything possible as he’s management now. Will begins to explain how he doesn’t have to worry about getting costumes or props for the school now, as Emma wears her heels. Will bends down, and helps her, continuing about how their son will be in the daycare set up in the gym, and that she will be working down the hall to help students get into the best arts schools. Emma tells him that she's proud of him for going all the way without losing his integrity, except when he was rapping. He laughs, and honestly declares that he’s scared, wondering if he has the talent to be principal. Emma goes up to him, assuring him that he’s the talented person in the world, or at least Ohio. Emma tells him that he shouldn’t be scared even though it won’t be easy, as it's time for them to relax, have fun and be in love, and now they can fix problems. She concludes, saying it's only them and their imagination. They kiss, telling each other they love each other. In the nursery before they all leave, Daniel sits with Will on the floor as they play on the xylophone. Will tells him that dreams do come true, and they both smile. Will walks into the packed choir room, Rachel announcing he’s inside. Everyone claps for him as he walks to the center of the room, everyone crowded around. Will states that it's the most exciting day of glee club since the alumni had joined (Kitty, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel being present in the room). Will asks them to take a seat, to which Rachel asks him when they’ll start auditions, Kurt pointing out how the rule “whoever wants in, gets in” rule. Will corrects him, saying that he’ll form new groups along with the New Directions, bringing back The Troubletones and making a new all-boys' equivalent called The Duly Noted, as well as a Junior Varsity group for those who need more practice before joining the "big leagues". Mercedes asks how he’ll be running all those groups, and the school. Will explains that he’s not going to be running the groups, Artie asks if he’ll teach the New Directions, but Will tells him that he’s interviewed a candidate that he likes. He picks up his ukulele, saying he’s prepared a song to say farewell to them. He heads to the back of the room, saying that his life changed in that room and learning about how the message of the lyrics of a song contributes with it. Sam gets his guitar, and they both sit at the back of the choir room, playing, as Will begins to sing Teach Your Children. The alumni begin to cry along with Will as he sings the song. At the end of the song, everyone applauds for Will. Will stands up and blows a kiss to Rachel, who mouths a “Thank you” to him. The following day in the football locker room, Sam pumps up a bunch of balls, as Blaine walks in. Blaine, seeing him, asks him what he’s doing. Sam explains that he’s pumping the balls to sell them off, and are useless if they do not exceed a certain amount. Blaine asks him if he’s given a thought to going back to New York, because he’ll be unemployed soon. He continues, saying that he has a spare room for him. Sam tells him that New York is not for him, saying that it's too fast, and doesn’t know which sports team to root for. Blaine unconsciously says to root for the winning team. Sam tells him that Kurt would say that, Blaine, agreeing, tells him that happens when you get married and are happy together, seeing Artie, Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Kitty, but he’s sad that his best friend is not there. Sam tells him that he wants to be outside and free and is genuinely happy where he is, telling him that he’s happy where he is. Blaine tries to convince him, saying that he doesn’t want him to waste all his talent, but Sam reassures him that he’s not going to with his new job. Will walks in to the choir room, congratulating the members that have made it into the top club of the school, the New Directions (Mason, Madison, Jane, Myron, Spencer and Alistair are seen sitting among the members). They all clap. He then introduces the new teacher, which is Sam. Blaine walks in surprised, knowing now that Sam is the new teacher of ND. Will walks up to them, saying that he’s proud of him, and tells him to start as he hands Sam the whiteboard marker in a passing of the torch gesture. With a Matthew McConaughey impression, he reveals that the first week’s lesson is ”Country.” Will and Blaine look horrified. But Sam eases the room, explaining that “Country” comes from the hardship of life as well as dealing with break-ups, to express the deeper pains of poverty and anxiety that is part of life. He tells them that if they need to be great, they need to sing about hurt and loss. He asks who wants to start the assignment off. Mason raises his hand, but Spencer gives a suggestion of a song, to which everyone cheers. Will and Blaine, relieved, state they’re happy with who Will chose. In the auditorium, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Rachel and Tina walk in. Mercedes, on stage, tells them to stop, and explains to them that they need to listen to her, because she doesn’t want to cry. They walk to the middle of the auditorium. Mercedes informs them that she’s been picked up to be the opening act for Beyoncé’s new world tour. They all cheer for her, and Mercedes tells them that when she came back, she’s been trying to remember who she was. But, she can’t remember the “old Mercedes” that well. When getting the call, she didn’t think it was a mistake, as the “old Mercedes” would have done, but because of them, she was able change, and make her know that good things are possible, and that its not common to find people like them. They begin to go up to her, but she stops them again, telling them that she’ll lose it, and start crying. She tells them that with all the things that are happening in her life, she won’t be able to see them for a while. She dedicates a song to them, wanting to walk out like she’ll see them all the next day, like its not goodbye. She begins to sing ''Someday We’ll Be Together'', with a church choir singing from behind. They all dance along to her singing. Mercedes walks up to them and hugs them all as she continues to sing. She then walks up the auditorium steps, to the top entrance, as the alumni begin to cry, while she still continues to sing. She stops at the top, belting out the final note. They all look at each other in silent sadness. Mercedes blows a kiss to them, and walks out. Artie officially states that Mercedes has left, and they all look up at the entrance that she walked out of. In the Principal’s new office, officially now Will’s, Sue snoops around the room as Blaine and Kurt walk in. She greets them, and states that she came to see the room one last time, and peed all around the room. Kurt, ignoring this, asks her to have a seat, so they can talk to her. He informs her that she probably already knows that they are leaving for New York in a few days and want to thank her for bringing them back together, or else they would still be miserable. Sue, pleased, tells Kurt that she didn’t know what she was looking at when she first met him, referring to the things he would wear and do. She continues, saying that once she started to know him, she watched him go through the pain in his life, especially when Karosfky bullied him (adding on that Blaine had later dated him) and brought out the better side of her, by expanding her mind, to which she thanks him for. Kurt surprised by her honesty, smiles, saying thank you to her. Blaine smiles when Sue begins to speak to him. She states that she still doesn’t get him, but she says that he’s being himself and it's swell by her. Blaine thanks her, saying he feels the same about her. She excuses herself, saying she needs to see someone. Sue walks out to the hallways. She stops and looks on her left, as Becky comes to a stop on the other side. Seeing each other, they both state that they came to see each other. They run, pushing people away as they do so, and hug. Becky apologises to Sue about the things she said, but Sue tells her that she should be sorry for treating her like an unpaid intern, when she should have been treating her like a paid intern. Sue tells her that she still has to see one more person, kissing Becky’s head before she walks away. Will walks onto the auditorium stage. Seeing Sue, Will states that she wanted to see him. She puts up her hand, to tell him to stop talking, and begins to sing The Winner Takes It All to him, as Brad plays on the piano. Will, surprised, realises that she’s accepting her defeat, and that she’s declaring him the winner. He begins to sing with her, both trying to show what they’re thinking through the song. At the end of the song, they lock hands. Will tries to speak to her, but Sue puts her finger on his mouth. She walks off stage, kicking the stool on which Brad is sitting on, as she goes out. Will goes to see if Brad is okay. Five years later, in 2020 at the Fox News room, Becky, a bodyguard now, talks to her team, saying that “Pocahontas has landed" Geraldo Rivera, talks to the viewers about how President Bush will win the battleground state of Ohio. He introduces the Vice-President, which is revealed to be Sue. He thanks her for coming, to which she thanks him for inviting her. He asks her if she’ll be running for President in 2024, Sue declaring she will. They cut to commercial break. Back in the present time of Will’s appointment as Principal, Kurt opens up his locker to Blaine, informing him that he wanted to make a time capsule of all his memories. Blaine tells him it's sweet. Kurt begins to list the things in the locker as Blaine looks lovingly at him. When he finishes, Blaine laughs while crying at the same time. He explains when Kurt asks why he’s crying and laughing, that only he would do something like this, telling him that, that's the reason he loves him. They kiss, saying they love each other. A few days later in New York, Blaine and Kurt walk out together from the subway station. At the same time, the time changes to five years later, where they’re on the exact same escalator when they exit. A voiceover of an elementary teacher begins to explain about how two guests are coming to their school for a sing-a-long as they both walk on the streets. In the school, the teacher introduces them. Kurt and Blaine begin to explain how they are excited to be there and be in an environment where they feel accepted, crediting Will for allowing them to be who they are. They dedicate a song to them, so they are inspired to dream big and true. Blaine and Kurt begin to sing ''Daydream Believer'', the kids joining in with them, dancing and singing. At the end of the song, they do jazz hands, then clap. Blaine quickly tells them to put their hands in, to which they do the traditional “Amazing!” Back in the present, in the auditorium, Rachel plays on the piano. She sings ''This Time'' as she continues to play. Throughout the song, she is shown in different places of the school, reflecting on the things she’s learned and cherished, walking by Finn’s and Lilian’s plaques. She finishes the song, staring out in the distance. Five years later in New York, Mercedes gets out of her limo and walks to Tina and Artie. Tina begins to explain that when the movie she’s in, directed by Artie (that Mercedes was initially supposed to do, but was too busy with headlining her own world tour), has been nominated for a film festival. Artie asks her if he can borrow her songs for the movie, as Blaine and Kurt come out from their taxi. Mercedes tells them they can, and they all rush in to the apartment, Blaine informing Mercedes about how Sam has a new girlfriend but they’re not working out. Mercedes responds to him about how Sam is still texting her as Tina and Artie kiss. They knock on the door to Rachel’s room, where Rachel is getting ready. Kurt walks to her as Rachel tries to get up, telling her to not stress herself. Rachel states that she’ll be fine and can’t wait till the baby comes out. Blaine states that they’ve brought food to help the baby’s brain grow. Tina asks Rachel (after hearing from Kurt and Blaine) about why she agreed to be their surrogate. Rachel informs her that its a full circle of how she was raised, but tells Tina that Blaine and Kurt have helped her out in her life and wants to make them happy. She tells them that they’ll be lovely parents. Jesse walks in, saying he can’t wait for the moment and that he's ready to start their own family with Rachel, and is revealed to be Rachel’s husband. He tells her that they’ll be late, and they walk out as everyone else says goodbye to them. At the Tony Awards ceremony, Rachel and Jesse walk in the crowded room, Jesse giving her tips about what she should do when she gets on stage. They reach the room where it is held and they take their seats. In Will’s apartment, the TV plays the show live with Sam being present, playing with Will’s kids as Emma walks to the living room holding the youngest addition in the family. Andrew Rannells present the awards for the Best Actress. In Rachel’s apartment, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Kitty and Roderick are also gathered along with other people, watching. Andrew Rannells reveals that Rachel is winner, to which everyone at the ceremony, and from Will’s and Rachel’s apartment, cheer for her. Rachel walks upstage in disbelief and happiness, hugging Andrew, and thanks Jesse, her dads, Carmen Tibideaux, and to all her friends. She dedicates her award to Will, who helped her be the person who she has become, teaching her the strengths, helping her in her dark times. Will, watching, begins to tear up, to which Sue gives him a handkerchief. She concludes, saying that being a part of something does not make you special. Something is special because they are a part of it, and tells the viewers that dreams do come true. Will watches with happiness as Rachel finishes. In Fall of 2020, Vice-President Sue walks onstage, curtains closed behind her, where Burt, Carole, Emma, Figgins and Sheldon are gathered, all wearing red and white (including Sue). Sue calls out to Becky, who is frisking Sam, to see if he’s clean. She tells them that when Lilian Adler told the club about how glee was opening yourself up to joy, she thought that it was all not true. As she says this, Terri (also in red) walks in, and sits beside Sheldon. Sue continues, saying that it was for cowardly losers, deluding themselves that the world cared about their hopes and dreams, not knowing that the real world contains heartbreak, disappointment and failure. She tells them that she was right about it all, but states that she was wrong about how they were cowards. Sue explains that she realized that it takes a lot of bravery to see the world as it should be, than as it is, where unlikely things happen. She states that glee is about imagining a world where it all happens, to open up your heart and sing about it. She tells them that she thought that it was silly, but now thinks its one of the most bravest things that people can do and informs them that she’s honoured to rename The Auditorium as the “Finn Hudson Auditorium.” She tells Will, that with his hard work and Finn’s memory, the high school has become a success, a model for public schools that have arts, and that are being duplicated all around the country. She congratulates him about accomplishing something remarkable. Sue introduces the New Directions. They all clap. Will runs on stage as the curtains open, where Artie, Tina, Quinn and Sam stand. Will joins them singing I Lived. Sam and Artie join in, with Rachel, Mercedes, Jessie, Kurt and Blaine coming on stage, hugging Will. In the chorus, Roderick, Alistair, Madison, Jane, Spencer, Mason and Sugar come on. Mike and Matt Rutherford dance on, joining the line, where the put their hands up. Brittany, Santana, Puck, Kitty, Lauren, Jake and Karofsky come in from the 4 entrances of the auditorium, forming a line in the middle behind the front seats. Rachel belts out, with Jesse beside her, as the line of people come onstage, high-fiving the two lines that have been formed onstage. Joe, Unique and Ryder come from behind, walking down the steps to the middle of the stage and walk to the sides, as the older adults come on, joining them. Terri hugs Will, to which Emma looks shocked. They all move to the back of the stage, Sue and Becky joining them, where they bow their heads once the song finishes and the lights on stage go down around them. Cheering and laughing from all of them can be heard when the camera zooms out of the auditorium's re-dedication plaque, where they all look happy in the picture. Finn’s and Lilian’s plaques are on either side of the new one as the camera focuses on all three. The cheering stops, and the screen goes black, ending both the episode and the series. Songs * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury-Schuester *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Harris *Tim Bagley as Elementary Teacher *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Finneas O'Connell as Alistair *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter Special Appearances *Geraldo Rivera as Himself *Andrew Rannells as Himself Co-Stars *Myko Olivier as Skylar *Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler *J.P. Dubé as Warbler #2 *Rilan Roppolo as Warbler #7 *Brad Ellis as Brad *Jane Galloway Heitz as Lillian Adler (Uncredited) Trivia *This episode features the returns of: **Lauren Zizes, after her last appearance in Sadie Hawkins, a 43-episode-gap. **Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn, after their last appearance in New Directions, a 20-episode-gap. *Melissa Benoist (Marley Rose) and Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan) are the only two living actors on the show that portrayed former glee club members for more than a single episode who didn't appear in this episode. Both were invited back, but had prior commitments and were unable to attend. *It is implied that Jane, Madison, Mason, Spencer, Alistair, and some of the former Warblers were not seniors when the season started while Skylar was, as he and Roderick (who was confirmed to be a senior in Homecoming) were not present during the new glee club's first meeting with Sam as the new director. *The only characters shown in the 5-year time jump scene to have their future revealed are: Rachel, Jesse, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Sue, Becky, Will, Emma and Sam. *This episode marks the seventh episode to be written by all three co-creators after Pilot, Showmance, The Quarterback, 100, Loser Like Me and 2009. * This is the third episode that aired in the same day of the previous one after Props/Nationals and Loser Like Me/Homecoming. * The characters that have appeared in the first and last episode of the series are: Rachel, Will, Sue, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Carole, Terri, Figgins, Emma, Brad, Bassist and Drummer. ** Lillian could be counted if the Extended Director's Cut of the Pilot is taken into account. * This is the second episode where Kitty does not wear her Cheerios uniform at all, as she already graduated from McKinley. The first time was in A Wedding. * Daydream Believer was originally sung by Bryan Ryan in an unreleased song from Dream On. ** This is the second unreleased Bryan Ryan song that Blaine Anderson has later covered on the show, after Piano Man in Movin' Out. ** This is also the third time Blaine has sung a previously unreleased song on the show, including Tonight in The First Time, which was originally sung by Tina Cohen-Chang in Preggers. * J.J. Totah had filmed, and was a part of the I Lived performance, however, when the song was performed, he didn't appear anywhere. It could be stated that, since that scene took place five years in the future, it would've been technically impossible for him to look five years older. * The beginning of this episode features parts of the first scene from the Extended Director's Cut of the Pilot. *This episode has the most guest stars. *Sam mentions the footballs being sold off have to be inflated to a certain level. This is a reference to the "Deflate-gate" controversy involving the New England Patriots just after their AFC championship victory over the Denver Broncos in early 2015. *Spencer suggests doing the song She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy for the Country lesson. Chord Overstreet's father actually wrote it. *One of the items in Kurt's locker is the gum-wrapper ring Blaine made for him; this was only previously shown in a deleted scene from Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Gallery Tumblr njxru1gt8c1ql1znmo1 540.jpg Tumblr njxjujgbeF1ql1znmo2 r1 540.jpg Tumblr njxjujgbeF1ql1znmo1 r1 500.png Tumblr njxcicpzN41qbdepdo1 1280.jpg 10302517 775222652559573 7231150530501314348 n.png tumblr_njxut5BzFy1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njxut5BzFy1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_njxvfuXBIm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njxvicYmpO1tynbjdo1_500.png tumblr_njxwjdg68U1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_njxwsm7RW91ql1znmo1_r1_500.png tumblr_njy438OzRy1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njzpkvtkFX1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njzzzsITZK1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg tumblr_nk08ofBBWX1r4ezfzo1_r2_500.png Tumblr nk14dzMYbL1r4gxc3o2 540.jpg Tumblr nk14dzMYbL1r4gxc3o1 540.jpg Imageh.jpg B-Oqh0rIQAA-OkX.jpg tumblr_nk17nxefWf1s57bimo1_r2_500.png Tumblr nk183a9ZZb1ski5gso1 500.png tumblr_nk18eilXxn1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk18hbFmKc1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk18ubD2Yb1r4ezfzo1_500.png Tumblr nk1967uO1V1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk1d4byvIN1r4ezfzo1_1280.png B-PBsFeIQAAJv1O.jpg B-PBrZSIcAArIkl.jpg B-PBruZIMAAR9bB.jpg Tumblr nk1cpnHPP31r83f3ho2 540.jpg tumblr_nk1dc0imwU1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1dhzUS7G1u88r6co1_500.jpg Picturechordwithcast.png B-PIpd CcAAv-Ni.jpg B-PQEWhCMAAQ G8.jpg Tumblr_nk1nedrXrc1qdj7eso1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nk1oa7GCT81tynbjdo1_1280.jpg B-P8oeoIEAAJ06Y.jpg tumblr_nk1vvapQz91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nk1w18Rpho1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nk1tj7lMjV1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nk1tifEYOe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Heather HarrySnapchat.jpg B-QMnIvCAAARR9E.jpg tumblr_nk1xfsxR761r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1xh0lRVf1u88r6co1_250.jpg tumblr_nk1xh0lRVf1u88r6co2_1280.jpg B-Pp5MxIcAAMocI.jpg B-Pi03AIYAA5NzI.jpg Tumblr nk1lbgTEa81rif955o1 540.jpg tumblr_nk1xxzaFaX1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1xxzaFaX1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nk1wq2iPbK1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1rsrFUS81r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1rsrFUS81r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1rilaAlj1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk1q43GPD91r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1qlgETcE1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk1kbrTnRq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1qp94QBE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1jxw28Nq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr nk26c8LcDG1r4gxc3o1 540.jpg AshleyFinkTwitter.png MelissaOrNo.png tumblr_nk25kuABeM1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk294y8V931r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1xltfbc51sjb91mo2_1280.jpg B-ToOsrIMAA4bRY.jpg Tumblr nk2za4fc491r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk31aj8aPa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk316tgsJo1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk31332a3D1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3180YE6h1qbdepdo1_500.jpg Tumblr nk35nrv2mU1qbdepdo1 500.jpg Tumblr nk35kmFRnE1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Klaine sightin.jpg tumblr_nk377nCjJb1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk379oU1Q51qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk39mtp2oQ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Group shot glee aww.jpg Blaine sam darren chord looking foine as hale.jpg Tumblr nk39y7dFl11sg9z6fo1 500.png Tumblr nk39voUtUl1sg9z6fo1 1280.png Tumblr nk38nk1Qqr1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk3d1vzkbe1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvtYFJ61r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvvXu8q1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvvXu8q1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_nk3dvvXu8q1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvvXu8q1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvr1B1l1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_nk3dvr1B1l1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvr1B1l1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_nk3dvr1B1l1r4ezfzo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o2_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o8_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o9_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nk406oqU2g1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk42bork9V1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk3yyjxtP21r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk3zxlXbAY1qbdepdo1_500.png tumblr_nk3zo9XYp31r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk42eaH3uZ1sy9ujzo1_500.png tumblr_nk3wwhtaCI1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3ytm2SRv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3zev3T541r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3skmeW2v1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg B-Ynj3zCMAAGOZQ.jpg tumblr_nk4v9i9lJ11tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4wbbGbwg1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4wj5zW4T1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4wrajaYc1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4x49EEgk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk510f5oAw1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Darren last day morning makeup.jpg tumblr_nk51rzHHG51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk51rzHHG51r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk540anH0U1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nk56mxYP1O1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk56ri3tWq1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk56ri3tWq1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk57i6lFn91rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk55tpGhlX1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nk5l1sc21L1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg LEaJOHNBAES.jpg BillyCarnival.jpg Tumblr nk5d4ipR1W1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr nk5d9u3blK1tynbjdo1 540.jpg tumblr_nk5u971PFE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5v673wS21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5pmyY3du1rojy6eo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nk5qbfsFJY1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5s34rMCq1sy9ujzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk5s34rMCq1sy9ujzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5pdcciUm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5m6llBSb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5o3oeGfn1u88r6co1_1280.png tumblr_nk5lrconee1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5lrey2pn1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5kpgOBaR1sy9ujzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5k9qELAk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5k9qELAk1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5jw2BFaS1sy9ujzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5eh2LNd71u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5j88yXht1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5iqcEavP1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5hnr3eFP1ql1znmo1_250.jpg tumblr_nk5hnr3eFP1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5h81cMw01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5eewODkU1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Lea Last Day.jpg Serieswrap.png tumblr_nk5wmrpvT01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5wo6gG1f1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5wzrf11N1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5ze2dBr91ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr nk60sjIHR31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk60akmryb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk60qibYOt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk607nWNxa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk608m6wku1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk602yfRji1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk60w4YIsV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk61cbnAJn1qbdepdo1_500.png tumblr_nk61f8i7lK1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk61f8i7lK1r4ezfzo2_500.png tumblr_nk6181uzSV1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk61shUMUG1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk621goNJd1sy9ujzo1_500.png Tumblr nk65ufH7lb1u88r6co1 500.jpg Tumblr nk677b4EbI1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_nk6ttl51ii1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk6unfyFLC1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk627k9BmD1tynbjdo1_500.png tumblr_nk6679h5G81rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk7q3zYCpd1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk8uuf5kCt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk91gf44OF1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nkb8be2Y881r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb8ciFBVj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb8ehs4Uv1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb9sxzGA61r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb9sxzGA61r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcp0xNoid1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nke4wv3rg01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkll67wnFw1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Blamlockerroomstill.png 2009 dct klainestill.png 2009 dct rachelstill.png Dctstill auditorium.png 2009still3.png 2009still choirroom2.png 2009still choirroom.png B OCPbCU4AEzl2Z.jpg B OAyShWwAAkWvf.jpg tumblr_nk5k9qELAk1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5jw2BFaS1sy9ujzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5eh2LNd71u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5j88yXht1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5iqcEavP1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5hnr3eFP1ql1znmo1_250.jpg tumblr_nk5hnr3eFP1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5h81cMw01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5eewODkU1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Lea Last Day.jpg Serieswrap.png tumblr_nk5wmrpvT01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5wo6gG1f1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5wzrf11N1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5ze2dBr91ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr nk60sjIHR31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk60akmryb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk60qibYOt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk607nWNxa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk608m6wku1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk602yfRji1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk60w4YIsV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk61cbnAJn1qbdepdo1_500.png tumblr_nk61f8i7lK1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk61f8i7lK1r4ezfzo2_500.png tumblr_nk6181uzSV1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk61shUMUG1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk621goNJd1sy9ujzo1_500.png Tumblr nk65ufH7lb1u88r6co1 500.jpg Tumblr nk677b4EbI1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_nk6ttl51ii1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk6unfyFLC1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk627k9BmD1tynbjdo1_500.png tumblr_nk6679h5G81rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk7q3zYCpd1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk8uuf5kCt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk91gf44OF1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nkb8be2Y881r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb8ciFBVj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb8ehs4Uv1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb9sxzGA61r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb9sxzGA61r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcp0xNoid1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nke4wv3rg01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkll67wnFw1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Blamlockerroomstill.png 2009 dct klainestill.png 2009 dct rachelstill.png Dctstill auditorium.png 2009still3.png 2009still choirroom2.png 2009still choirroom.png B OCPbCU4AEzl2Z.jpg B OAyShWwAAkWvf.jpg tumblr_nkr4tlnvoY1r83f3ho1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkx875v6Ja1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co1_250.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co5_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co6_1280.jpg tumblr_nl0ctoFM1Y1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg 11024114_819248721481161_615609174_n.jpg tumblr_nl3vx5SLqT1ql1znmo1_1280.png tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|Entertainment Weekly tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg|Entertainment Weekly 2 tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg|EW 3 tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg|EW 5 PhenomenonSaysGoodbye6.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye5.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye3.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye4.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye2.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye1.gif tumblr_nl9p9lWGXR1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl9stlnB1p1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nlbydeYxZ51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nld55dIOWt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlf15nATPw1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlf5go193r1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlf5idYDXg1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlf5rtqB701r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlfhdss4oz1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlgw1kRP8c1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlgyg35f951rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_nlh7mhYzjO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg 11007754_808191439217759_812782633_n.jpg Tumblr_nlhi0iswiL1u5btl5o1_540.gif Tumblr_nlhi0iswiL1u5btl5o2_540.gif Tumblr_nlhc9wdUvi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlijgcsAPf1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nligyyyB9C1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg CAi8-GJW4AEL6zN.jpg tumblr_nlikhvbmNW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlikmbxvuk1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlikmbxvuk1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlikmbxvuk1r4ezfzo4_500.jpg tumblr_nlil8x1Iqy1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlil8x1Iqy1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlil8x1Iqy1u88r6co3_500.jpg tumblr_nlik10Sh7h1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nliks0ViuI1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlin1om39e1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlir5z7TW51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlir26rMFS1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlis0yb8uK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlit7qDGx81r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlit80D93Y1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlits2zHnW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nliu1ke1H01qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlinexM3qr1tlqmvto1_500.jpg tumblr_nlioewTP4X1tx7r63o1_500.png tumblr_nlioewTP4X1tx7r63o2_1280.png tumblr_nlioewTP4X1tx7r63o3_1280.png tumblr_nliow9uFbN1u5btl5o1_500.gif tumblr_nliow9uFbN1u5btl5o3_500.gif tumblr_nlip677b1T1rf7bgto1_250.gif tumblr_nlip677b1T1rf7bgto2_250.gif tumblr_nlip677b1T1rf7bgto3_250.gif tumblr_nlip677b1T1rf7bgto4_250.gif tumblr_nlip677b1T1rf7bgto5_250.gif tumblr_nlip677b1T1rf7bgto6_250.gif tumblr_nlipmrHs3l1sg9z6fo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlivpwInOV1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nliw5kDD691r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nliweqNYrz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nlitkkMzCT1u5btl5o1_500.gif tumblr_nlitkkMzCT1u5btl5o2_500.gif tumblr_nlitkkMzCT1u5btl5o3_500.gif tumblr_nlitkkMzCT1u5btl5o4_500.gif 1959482_956315654408998_1685613039099539335_n.jpg tumblr_nlj22hUo6H1s57bimo1_540.jpg tumblr_nlj5a2T4ZY1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj4ya0RPe1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj6bu2dg61tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nljhsjvYpK1qhzi2jo1_1280.png tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno1_500.gif tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno2_500.gif tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno3_500.gif tumblr_nljicklzEJ1rt5ctno4_500.gif tumblr_nljjgavqB41rt5ctno1_500.gif tumblr_nljjgavqB41rt5ctno2_500.gif tumblr_nljjgavqB41rt5ctno3_500.gif tumblr_nljjgavqB41rt5ctno4_500.gif tumblr_nljjgavqB41rt5ctno5_500.gif tumblr_nljjgavqB41rt5ctno6_500.gif tumblr_nljjl4vCJi1qlpkoio1_500.gif tumblr_nljjl4vCJi1qlpkoio2_500.gif tumblr_nljjmgPhmw1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nljjonSIG51r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nljjw0t18b1szmgpbo1_500.gif tumblr_nljjw0t18b1szmgpbo2_500.gif tumblr_nljjwggU3a1r91jaao1_250.gif tumblr_nljjwggU3a1r91jaao2_250.gif tumblr_nljjwggU3a1r91jaao3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljk6cYXyD1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nljk99R3GY1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nljkblPhTH1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nljkblPhTH1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nljkblPhTH1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_nljkblPhTH1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_nljkblPhTH1qaxxelo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_nljkblPhTH1qaxxelo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljkblPhTH1qaxxelo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljkblPhTH1qaxxelo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljkdcG3Xm1r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nljklfT5jP1qzh21go1_500.gif tumblr_nljklfT5jP1qzh21go2_500.gif tumblr_nljkpczadl1qbtag1o1_250.gif tumblr_nljkpczadl1qbtag1o2_250.gif tumblr_nljkpczadl1qbtag1o3_250.gif tumblr_nljkpczadl1qbtag1o4_250.gif tumblr_nljlc7u45K1qcb516o1_250.gif tumblr_nljlc7u45K1qcb516o2_250.gif tumblr_nljlc7u45K1qcb516o3_250.gif tumblr_nljlc7u45K1qcb516o4_250.gif tumblr_nljlk7zpUE1r91jaao1_250.gif tumblr_nljlk7zpUE1r91jaao2_250.gif tumblr_nljlk7zpUE1r91jaao3_250.gif tumblr_nljlk7zpUE1r91jaao4_250.gif tumblr_nljlk7zpUE1r91jaao5_250.gif tumblr_nljlk7zpUE1r91jaao6_250.gif tumblr_nljs7i4seC1sg9z6fo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nljs7i4seC1sg9z6fo2_1280.jpg SantanaLaurenPuckKittyJakeILived.png Tumblr nljuryiD6q1qecrdxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nljuryiD6q1qecrdxo1 250.gif tumblr_nljq3tMwUK1sg9z6fo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nljjwggU3a1r91jaao5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nljjwggU3a1r91jaao6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nljjwggU3a1r91jaao7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nljjwggU3a1r91jaao8 r1 250.gif tumblr_nljq7aWldT1qzmvoio2_500.gif tumblr_nljp7ja3Pm1u8zuado1_250.gif tumblr_nljp7ja3Pm1u8zuado2_250.gif tumblr_nljlu5aotA1rlylr1o1_500.gif tumblr_nljlu5aotA1rlylr1o2_500.gif tumblr_nljlu5aotA1rlylr1o3_500.gif tumblr_nljlu5aotA1rlylr1o4_500.gif tumblr_nljyl7VthQ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nljjvlvAnj1rt5ctno1_500.gif tumblr_nljjvlvAnj1rt5ctno2_500.gif tumblr_nljknen5tI1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_nljknen5tI1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_nljknen5tI1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_nljknen5tI1ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljknen5tI1ql1znmo5_250.gif tumblr_nljknen5tI1ql1znmo6_250.gif tumblr_nljknen5tI1ql1znmo7_250.gif tumblr_nljknen5tI1ql1znmo8_250.gif tumblr_nljkrqrs2B1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_nljkrqrs2B1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_nljkrqrs2B1qlpkoio3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljkrqrs2B1qlpkoio4_250.gif tumblr_nljn3y9XWF1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_nljn3y9XWF1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_nljmo9xorr1u5btl5o1_500.gif tumblr_nljmo9xorr1u5btl5o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nljmo9xorr1u5btl5o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nljv50sZ9r1rlylr1o1_500.gif tumblr_nljv50sZ9r1rlylr1o2_500.gif tumblr_nljv50sZ9r1rlylr1o3_500.gif tumblr_nljxtgEM6d1rqc878o1_250.gif tumblr_nljxtgEM6d1rqc878o2_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o1_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o2_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o3_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o4_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlk4ncIZ6D1r3rl86o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlk28zJG4P1rk63wco1_250.gif tumblr_nlk28zJG4P1rk63wco2_250.gif tumblr_nlk28zJG4P1rk63wco3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlk28zJG4P1rk63wco4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljjkyHQrI1qjac5so1_250.gif tumblr_nljjkyHQrI1qjac5so2_250.gif tumblr_nljbhgCeeo1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nljbhgCeeo1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nljbhgCeeo1u88r6co3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlkhjp1Cfr1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Daydream Believer.jpg tumblr_nljnf4TBaL1qcb516o1_250.gif tumblr_nljnf4TBaL1qcb516o2_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco1_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco2_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco3_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco4_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco5_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco6_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco7_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco8_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco9_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco10_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco11_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco12_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco13_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlkydgtYsw1rk63wco14_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlm90gqF4j1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlm90gqF4j1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlm90gqF4j1qbdepdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlme6sVa5C1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmdou9Qak1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmdou9Qak1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmep3nfRX1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmep3nfRX1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmep3nfRX1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmep3nfRX1ql1znmo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmer8wJBn1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmer8wJBn1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlmb3lKo651qg49w0o2 1280.jpg tumblr_nlmas9FOkZ1qg49w0o3_400.jpg tumblr_nlmb1dhfM61qg49w0o1_400.jpg tumblr_nlmb1dhfM61qg49w0o2_400.jpg tumblr_nlmb3lKo651qg49w0o3_400.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo10_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmm1a3FBB1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nlmm1a3FBB1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nlmm1a3FBB1u45jyyo3_500.png tumblr_nlmscp9mzr1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nlmscp9mzr1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nlmscp9mzr1u45jyyo3_500.png tumblr_nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlnu3oMWNB1qaxxelo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlny96YM5w1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nlo7r3Zxr41rk63wco1_250.gif tumblr_nlo7r3Zxr41rk63wco2_250.gif tumblr_nlo7r3Zxr41rk63wco3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlo7r3Zxr41rk63wco4_r4_250.gif tumblr_nlobqiTRZf1qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlobqiTRZf1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlobqiTRZf1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlobqiTRZf1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlodg4nwjb1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nlodg4nwjb1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nloek1nv9d1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nloek1nv9d1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nloek1nv9d1u45jyyo3_500.png tumblr_nlof90dQJi1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nlof90dQJi1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nlof90dQJi1u45jyyo3_500.png tumblr_nloi3fB9Oq1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nloi3fB9Oq1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nloi3fB9Oq1u45jyyo3_500.png tumblr_nlorkbau7l1qcy3j9o1_500.gif tumblr_nlorkbau7l1qcy3j9o2_500.gif tumblr_nlorkbau7l1qcy3j9o3_500.gif tumblr_nlp0yhoO0m1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlpedg33kg1qzh21go1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlpedg33kg1qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlpedg33kg1qzh21go3_250.gif tumblr_nlpedg33kg1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlpedg33kg1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlpedg33kg1qzh21go6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlpedg33kg1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlpedg33kg1qzh21go8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nll8tddTKl1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nll8tddTKl1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr nlnsrgyUmF1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nljjsx1DRm1qzh21go4 250.gif Tumblr nljjsx1DRm1qzh21go2 250.gif Tumblr nljjsx1DRm1qzh21go1 250.gif Tumblr nlkrisg8iN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nlkrisg8iN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nlkrisg8iN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nlkrisg8iN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nlkrisg8iN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nlkrisg8iN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nltw4q6Bgl1sg9z6fo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlw0ptMxuv1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nlw0ptMxuv1r4ezfzo2_1280.png tumblr_nm16rkwx5d1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr nm3evgjVwT1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale